Kira's Fairy Tale
by totalgeekotaku
Summary: Kira is on the run with her best friend Kyo, why she is being chased and who is after her is completely unknown, even to her. but when she literally runs in the Erza and company, and she uses a magic she doesn't actually have have, things start to get a little weird. Hopefully, they figure out just why Kira is being chased, and who she really is in the first place. Pre seven yr gap
1. Chapter 1: In and Out of Hiding

Kira stared into the mirror, as she took a pair of scissors to her hair. She was being hunted and she had to hide. So, with a bated breath she closed her eyes and cut the thick hair that had never once known a pair of scissors, cutting the long hair close to her scalp. A small black puppy watched her with curious eyes, as each lock of blonde hair fell to the floor.

When Kira finished, she shook her head slightly, unused to the light weight. She stared at her face in the mirror, even more unused to the face that stared back at her. It heavily pierced, and the coloured contacts made her eyes appear murky brown instead of the famous purple. She remembered the guy at the tattoo parlor comparing her to a man named Gajeel Redfox, "With all those piercings you could be Gajeel's sister!" the man said as he traced a pair of wings on her neck.

She shrugged it off, unaware of who the man was. The puppy, whose name was Kyo, barked, handing her the bottle of red dye. "Thanks, Kyo," she said happily, pouring the dye on her blonde hair.

The changes weren't really her, but she really couldn't do much else, she had to hide. "_Why are you doing it then?" _Asked the overly intelligent puppy, telepathically.

Kira only smiled. "You know why, Kyo, I have to hide. And the best place to hide is in plain sight."

Kyo snorted. "_It does mean you have to look like some punk._"

Kira stuck out her tongue as the red dye dried. She stood taking off her favorite dress for the last time, and exchanging it for a shirt with a dark skirt and bits and pieces of magic armour.

"Let's go find a guild, Kyo," Kira smiled. "I heard the best ones are here in Magnolia!"

Kyo snorted again, but leaped onto Kira's shoulder, the one the didn't have a metal shoulder pad. "_Best or just full of monsters? Cause the latter would be Fairy Tail._"

Kira chuckled again and left the inn, and stepped out on to town. It was here first time outside of her home, and she was super excited. She skipped through town admiring the many stores and even once buying a guild magazine on the famous guild.

She couldn't help but to laugh at Fairy Tail's crazy antics, and the damage they often caused. She noticed too, their loyalty to their guild members. Even Gajeel was mentioned to be a prominent guild member though he had destroyed their previous guild hall and even tortured three of their members. She looked at the picture of the man.

The tattoo parlor guy was right, she had a similar piercing as he did, but she didn't look half as scary, she hoped. Suddenly, she heard music.

"Kyo, can you hear that?" she asked.

"_No_," said the stubborn puppy, sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, and started towards the music. It was some heavy guitar rock and roll music that she secretly loved. She followed the sound of it to a remote part of the park.

She frowned as she saw the lacrima playing a recording of the music.

A horribly familiar voice spoke behind her. "Well, you look vastly different than I remember Kira."

Kira's heart skipped a beat, as she turned face, a old man named Mr. Kuma. One of the many men chasing her. Kyo growled, fiercely, jumping down from Kira's shoulder and standing between her and the man.

"Please, leave me alone!" Kira shouted. "I don't want anything to do with you!"

"That's too bad," smile Mr. Kuma. "Because I want everything to do with you!"

A magic circle appeared at Kyo's feet and he grew several times in size until he was bigger than even the largest horse. Kira jumped straight onto his back and the two of them took off running.

It was a sight to behold, as Kira and the giant Kyo ran through town and across roof-tops, with Mr. Kuma right on their heels.

Mr. Kuma, was relentless, firing bolts of magic electricity at Kira and Kyo as they ran through town. Kyo was able to dodge all of the bolts but every now and then one would breeze past Kira way too close for comfort and she'd scream in terror.

But she wasn't the only one screaming. As Mr. Kuma missed Kira and Kyo, he hit the town, causing damaging and even injuring the town's people. Kira felt a horrible guilt rise up in her throat. This was her fault. She had to stop it.

Even she thought this, one of Mr. Kuma's bolts hit home, and Kyo yelped in pain crashing into a massive cart full of none other than Erza Scarlet's luggage. The fairy tail mage stared at Kira and Kyo (who had begun to shrink in size) in surprise. Her group members, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel, stared as well.

Mr. Kuma laughed as he caught up to her. "You can't run forever, Kira," he smiled at her.

Kira screamed and grabbed Kyo and ran slamming in Gray as she went, and tripping over her own feet. Mr. Kuma leaned over her, a creepily scary smile on his face. "Time to come back to the school, Kira," he said.

"NO!" Kira screamed, raising her hand against the man. A blast of Icy magic spilled from her hand, encasing the man in magic ice.

Kira blinked, and stared at her hand. How did she do that? she wondered. Suddenly a chill fell on her body almost as if she was being frozen herself.

"So cold," she whispered, hugged Kyo tighter for warmth as her teeth chattered. "So cold, so cold."

Lucy approached her quietly. Kira recognized her from the magazine from earlier. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked, sweetly.

Kira shook her head wildly. "Really cold," she shivered.

"I thought ice mages were used to the cold," Lucy wondered.

"I'm not an ice mage," Kira said quickly. "I use requip magic, mostly for swords."

Lucy frowned, and looked back at the others. Kira looked as well, her mouth dropped in surprise. She was in the presence of Fairy Tail's most famous team.

Erza looked away from the Mr. Kuma whom she'd been examining. "Who is this man, Miss…"

"Kira," Kira said. "His name is Mr. Kuma, and he keeps chasing me, but I don't know why."

"We can't leave her here," said Gray. "She's in danger."

Lucy nodded, in agreement. "And she's clearly in shock, not to mention her dog is in need of some medical attention."

Erza frowned for a moment then nodded. "We need to tell the master about this."

Kira smiled at the thought of going to the Fairy Tail guild hall. But she really didn't like being spoken to like she wasn't there.

"I can hear you," she muttered under her breath, sing-song. For a moment, Natsu looked at her, she thought she saw a faint smile on his lips. Almost like his smile was contagious, she smiled widely and whispered to Kyo. "We're going to Fairy Tail!"


	2. Chapter 2: Kira and Kyo Pt I

Kira stared up at the famous Fairy Tail guild hall and tried not to squeal. All of her dreams were coming true right then. At least, she hoped they were. There was a lot of noise coming from inside the guild hall. Some of it shouting, some of it was the sound of thousands of people breaking things.

She squeaked and jumped a little when a person flew out the window. "Is he okay?" she wondered.

The others just nodded. "Yeah, he almost always goes through window."

Kira stared at them. "They need to see a psychiatrist," she whispered to Kyo. "That's not normal."

"What's a psychiatrist?" Natsu asked.

Kira frowned. "A doctor for your head."

"Why you ask?" wondered Lucy.

"She thinks we need to see one," Natsu pointed at Kira.

"She's probably right," said Gray opening the door, and dodging the chair that came flying through the door.

"Woah!" shouted Kira, as the Chair flew just over her head. "I'm going to die here," she decided.

Natsu laughed at her again as they walked into the guild.

Erza walked into the guild and it instantly quieted in her presence. "Wow," Kira mumbled. "I'm not sure I want to know what she did to get that sort of response."

A smiling figure at the bar called to them. "Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, you're back," she said. "How was the mission?"

Kira recognized her from the magazine as well. Mirajane Strauss. Another famous mage. Mirajane noticed her. "You brought a friend," she smiled. "I'm Mira, and you are?"

"Kira," she said. "Um, can I get some help for Kyo, he was injured pretty bad."

Mirajane blink for a moment, then noticed Kyo in Kira's arms. "Oh dear! Wendy!" she called. "You have a patient!"

A small blue haired girl came running up to Kira, whom she could only assume to be Wendy. She wasn't featured in the magazine so, Kira wasn't entirely sure, but it wasn't like the magazine featured entire articles on everyone in the guild: just the famous ones. Maybe she wasn't famous or was simply new to the guild. Heck, Kira was new to the world.

"May I?" Wendy asked politely.

Kira nodded, and handed off her best friend. "Becareful," she warned. "He's kind of a mage."

"What?" pretty much everyone in the room said, or at least thought.

Kira bit her lip. "Kyo was sort of cursed to be a puppy," she mumbled, looking down at her feet, slightly embarrassed. "At least that's what he told me, we sort of only met at while ago." She sighed. "It's sort of a long story."

Mira's eyes sparked. "We've got at the time in the world, Kira," she promised.

Kira sighed and sat down on the nearest stool. "Okay, here goes…"

_I don't remember much of anything before I woke up in that place. I don't remember what it was called but the people in there kept calling it "School." Whatever it was, I didn't like it. The people there were mean and kept prodding me stuff, almost like I was some sort of wonky lab experiment. _

_It scared me and I knew I had to get out of there. At first I thought I could just, you know, run away, but the kept hunting be down and bringing me back, shoving me into this sort of empty room. _

_One night, I heard scratching on the other size of the wall. Someone was in the room next door. Out of ideas, I tried to communicate. Shouting did really work. So I just tapped. _

_After a few days of tapping I heard a voice yell at me angrily in my head. "_Stop that! It's annoying!" _Kyo. He was using telepathy to communicate. _

"_How are you doing that?" I wondered curiously. _

"I don't know," _he snapped. _"The freaks out there did it to me." _He paused almost as if slightly embarrassed. _"They also made me a puppy."

"_A cute puppy?" I wondered. _

"If we ever get out of here, I will find you and bite you! I'm sure they did strange things to you too."

"_Not that I know of," I told him. "Unless summoning a sword counts as weird." _

"You can summon a sword?"

"_Yes. Can't you do anything like that?" _

"No."

_I decided to change the subject. "Okay, so you have any plans on how to get out of this place?" _

"Possibly, can you use your sword?"

"_Not really." I could feel his hate even through the wall. _

"It'll have to do," he muttered, angrily. "When the creeps come to get you, summon your sword and fight to open my door."

_So simple, and yet so unlikely to succeed. I sighed and summoned the simple little sword ahead of time, resting it on my lap until the creepy guys came to get me. And tried Kyo's plan. Which only worked, because they never expected anyone to fight them, and just sort of ran away screaming. _

"_Wow," I muttered, going to Kyo's door. "That was easier than I thought it'd be." _

_Kyo stepped out as a little black puppy. I melted. "You are so cute!" _

_He bit my ankle. I screamed in pain, jumping up and down as I rubbed my ankle. "What's wrong with you?" _

"Don't call me cute, ever!" _Kyo snarled. "_Let's get out of here_." _

"_Yes, sir!" I snapped sarcastically, as Kyo scrambled up onto my shoulder like a cat. "Which way do we go?" _

"I have no idea!"

"_Run around, willy-nilly it is then!" I shouting running forwards. Hopefully, we'd eventually find a door...that led to the outside. _

**Notes: **

**The rest of Kira's story to come later (As will ****_hopefully _****Kira's display of Ice Magic, but don't worry...she's not a Mary Sue...I hate them as much as you guys do, I won't do that to you. I swear on my Wifi! But if you feel I'm doing that, let me know, cause I'm stupid and don't always notice. **


	3. Chapter 3: Kira and Kyo Pt II

_Our first encounter with the people ended with both parties screaming at running away and Kyo yelling profanity at me for the lack of a spine. The second one didn't go so well. _

_That was when we met Mr. Kuma. The creepy old man with a hitler mustache was a mage and didn't seem afraid of us. I trembled fearfully, sensing his 'magic power'? was greater than mine, by a lot. Kyo growled from my shoulder, but I could feel him trembling as well. _

"_Now, now, you too," Mr. Kuma said with mock kindness. "Let's go back to your rooms. You aren't finished yet. We can't release you." _

"_Okay," I mumbled. "That's not at all creepy." _

_Kyo just growled. I could feel him growing heavy on my shoulder, and I looked down at him. He was getting bigger. My mouth dropped as he dropped to the floor, and just kept growing. _

_Soon, it became a bit much and both Mr. Kuma and I were kinda smushed against the wall. "Hey!" I shouted with a mouth full of fur. "Move!" _

_Kyo moved forward slightly, barreling through walls like a weird furry tank. I yelp and ran after him. "Wait for me!" _

_With annoyed growl he stopped and picked me up in his mouth like a kitten. "_Annoying blonde!"

"_My name is Kira!" I snapped, hearing a sizzling sound behind us. _

"Kyo."

"_Well, Kyo, I think we're being fired at." _

_Kyo looked behind us. Mr. Kuma was floating on some sort of purple storm cloud thingy and was firing magic bolt of lightning at us. I screamed as one of the bolts narrowly missed and Kyo took off running again. He didn't stop until we made it as far away from the building as he could, without collapsing. _

Kira looked at the older mages. "After that we sort of just we from town to town learning what we could and running from Mr. Kuma," she said. "When we got here, I figured I could change my appearance to keep running from him, but clearly it didn't work."

She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't know what they did to me and Kyo at that place, but I do know we don't ever want to go back."

A pair of soft arms wrapped around her from behind her. Mirajane smiled at her. "That's quite a story," she said. "But you don't have to run anymore. You can stay here."

There were shouts of agreement around the room. And also a squeal of terror, which came from Wendy.

Everyone turned to see what was wrong. Apparently, Wendy had managed to do more than just heal Kyo's wound from Mr. Kuma. She'd also partially broken the 'curse' that was his animal form, and sitting in a small cloud of magic smoke where Kyo had been moments before was a young man with pale skin and long dark hair...he was also unfortunately...naked.

Kira also squealed and covered her eyes, turning in the other direction, her face redder than that of a tomato. "Waay too much," she mumbled deliriously.

There was poof and Kyo turned back into a dog. He snorted, and snapped aloud (excluding profanity) "So close."

Kira turned back around and hit him atop his head. "Next time wear clothes!" she shouted, her eyes still sealed shut.

"Yeah, cause I can totally control it!" Kyo snapped. "Like you can actually use your little 'magic' sword."

Kira's eyes opened angrily, and she glared at Kyo. Sensing her anger, he yelped and jumped off the table and took off running. "Get back here!" Kira shouted, jumping over the table, and running after him.

Laughter chorused through the room, as they chased each other. Erza turned to Mirajane, "Is Master here?" she asked. "Something about Kira's story bothers me, coupled with what I saw her do earlier," she let the sentence hang in the air. "I need to talk to him."

Mirajane nodded. "I don't know what you saw earlier, but her story bothers me as well," she agreed. "However, Master was called to a council meeting, he won't be back for a little while."

Erza nodded, and kept a close eye on little Kira.

**Note: **

**Kira's just a little bit taller than Wendy, but she's just short, she's not like super young (kinds like FMA's Ed-an angry shortie)**


End file.
